Mi vida
by NessAkagami
Summary: Ahora vuelve a girar el mundo a vuestro favor. Y ahora todas las puertas estaban abiertas y juntos venceríais a todo tipo de tormentas que quisieran abatiros. Ahora cada día, cada noche disfrutáis el uno del otro. Mientras os besáis hasta que vuestros labios se deshicieran en palabras y confesiones de amor eterno./Aviso, es muy triste y con mucho drama./


Todo había terminado. Ya tenías lo que querías, por lo tanto, ¿qué necesidad había de seguir con todo aquel juego de las armas bioterroristas y todo el rollo de la supervivencia en Raccon City? Eso era el pasado, ahora tenías un futuro, lejos de todo aquello. Todo había terminado porque lo más importante, lo conseguiste. Exacto, si, ella. Ella estaba a tú lado. Porque ella era la única excusa que te quedaba, por lo único que seguías en todo aquel lío de las BOW'S y demás complicaciones para llegar a tener una vida. La vida con la que siempre soñaste y pensaste que tendrías de pequeño. Esa que deberías de haber tenido pero que nunca imaginaste que aquella mujer que ahora combatía tu cama, compartiría también contigo dicha vida. Esa impresionante mujer de rojo por la que te desvivías cada día. Pensando en ella desde que la conociste y se cruzo en tu camino en aquel incidente infernal. Pero especialmente lo primero nunca cambiaría en gran medida porque ahora ella había decidido dejar de jugar al escondite y se dejo "pillar", nada mas y nada menos que por ti. Realmente te sientes egoísta y sobretodo alguien "completo", ella fue y será el trozo de naranja que te faltaba. Por ese egoísmo al querer atraparla y que ahora sus labios siempre están dispuestos a darte la bienvenida con una dulce sonrisa de parte de ambos por alguna broma o susurro que intercambiáis a la vez que sientes y agradeces a quien sea, la suerte de que esa asombrosa mujer que compartía sus labios y risas, te había jurado amor eterno frente a un altar. Un altar sencillo, sin exceso de personal invitado.

Y ahora mismo, la miras. Tumbada en tu cama, en vuestra cama. Durmiendo plácidamente mientras una pequeña parte de ti crece en su interior. Y tú, una vez más, sonríes, tanto que te llamas a ti mismo "idiota afortunado". Porque tanto dolor y sufrimiento se merecían una recompensa, pero aquello… Aquello era demasiado.

Tú confirmas que ahora eres feliz. Y más aun, si cabe cuando amanece y ella abre los ojos. Te ve y te acercas para besarle la frente como un "buenos días". Acompañando tu mano en una suave caricia dirigida a su tripa, a vuestro futuro.

Chica o chico, masculino o femenino… Podría ser cualquier cosa que a ti ese "detalle" te daba lo mismo. Siempre y cuando tuviera algo de la mujer a la que amas. Ada Wong, con su apellido de soltera, daba igual. Porque esa era ella y nunca se lo negarías. Por muchas alianzas que pudiera poseer. Ella ahora estaba junto a ti y con un hijo tuyo en sus entrañas.

Te da sus buenos días y ella te acerca para poder darte un beso más apropiado, de una manera más decente, más tierna y con infinidad de cariño para llevar. Porque eso era el amor. Sus pequeños detalles dirigidos hacia ti, el "idiota afortunado". Porque eso era vuestro amor. Nadie te lo podría negar jamás, eso lo tenias claro.

En ese momento notas acción en la mano sobre su barriga.

-Parece que él también se alegra de verte. -te dice y quedas encantado con su tono y timbre de voz, tanto que piensas que podrías estar horas escuchándola hablar de nada y tú sin enterarte de ninguna de esas palabras pero lo disfrutarías igual.

-No se puede negar que es hijo tuyo. Sales de cuentas y ya quiere salir pitando. –le contestas picaramente, solo para escucharla reír. A veces te pasas de egoísta, ¿sabes? No insistas en seguir conquistándola… pero ella ríe igualmente. Parece como si quisieras entrar dentro de ella, devorarla, llegar a su corazón. Pero, ¿qué haces? Para. Ya es tuya.

-No tiene gracia.

-Entonces no te rías, boba.

Te encantaba llamarla de esa manera, porque en realidad era todo lo contrario, sabias que de boba no tenía un pelo… Realmente tenía su gracia.

Ella era tu vida entera. Por la que te morías por suplicarla que no se fuera. Te morías por saber sus pensamientos. Te morías por escucharla, solo un poco mas y decirle, responderla, pero te callabas y se marchaba. Mantenías la esperanza de ser capaz algún día de no esconder las heridas que te dolían al pensar que cada día la querías un poco más. ¿Cuánto tiempo ibais a esperar? Te morías por abrazarla, y que te respondiera con un abrazo aun más intenso. Te morías por divertirla y que te besara cuando despertaras sobre su pecho. Hasta que el sol apareciese, te irías perdiendo en su aroma, te vas perdiendo en sus labios que se acercan susurrando. Palabras que llegan a tu desesperado, desconsolado corazón.

Hasta que ella se moría por explícate lo que pasaba por su mente. Se moría por intrigarte y seguir siendo capaz de sorprenderte. Sentir cada día ese flechazo al verte. ¿Qué más dará lo que digan? ¿Que mas dará lo que piensen? Si estaba loca era cosa suya. Y ahora vuelve a girar el mundo a vuestro favor. Y ahora todas las puertas estaban abiertas y juntos venceríais a todo tipo de tormentas que quisieran abatiros. Ahora cada día, cada noche disfrutáis el uno del otro. Mientras os besáis hasta que vuestros labios se deshicieran en palabras y confesiones de amor eterno.

Ahora, una vez más, procedías a besarla tranquila y lentamente, sin ninguna prisa, con todo el tiempo y ternura del mundo.

Entonces ella emite un disimulado quejido y tu notas su lado de la cama cada vez más húmedo. Había roto aguas.

Te levantas y empiezas a andar cogiendo de todo; las llaves, la maleta y lo que sea necesario. Mientras no parabas de andar de un lado para otro y de decir:

-Vale, tranquila, respira y no pierdas la calma.

-Yo estoy tranquila y respiro adecuadamente pero no diría lo mismo de ti, cielo.

Parece que no la prestas atención pero te ríes nerviosamente y te vas insultando mentalmente, dirigiéndote al armario.

-Pásame unos pantalones, anda. –te dice ella y le tiras los que tienes a mano. –Cariño, me encantan tus pantalones pero no creo que sean los adecuados para mí.

-Cierto, perdóname, amor pero voy a ser padre y estoy de los nervios.

-¿No me digas?

...

En la habitación del hospital. Ahí estabas tu sujetándole la mano en cada contracción como si su dolor fuera tu dolor. La animas hasta que ella pierde extrañamente la paciencia, te grita:

-¡Por Dios, Leon! Me exaspera tu voz, ¡cállate!

Tú por tu parte la obedeces y te callas ante la mirada de la doctora y la larga contracción. Hasta que termina el dolor y ambos, especialmente ella se relaja. Demonios, habíais pasado por verdaderas catástrofes, ¿de verdad que un parto seria peor que Raccon City y una Ada cabreada y dolorida?

La doctora aviso, era el momento. Había dilatado lo suficiente como para empezar a empujar y traer una vida nueva al mundo. La siguiente contracción seria la definitiva. Todavía había tiempo. Entonces ella te estrecha la mano y se disculpa a la vez que tu le dices lo innecesario que era…

-Leon, lo siento. Siento mucho lo que dije. No es cierto. Tu voz me encanta y siempre sabrá que decirme, cada palabra exacta para que yo… yo…

-Shh, calla, no es necesario, no hace falta que sigas hablando.

-Pero quiero, yo quiero hablar ahora… No te quiero. Yo te amo y aunque no lo diga lo suficiente, sé que lo sabes. Tienes que saberlo.

-Claro que lo sé, al igual que tu sabes lo que yo siento porque no paro de repetírtelo. Sino no tendríamos esto.

-Eres mi vida…

-Serán unos padres maravillosos. –os dijo la doctora, acto que hizo iluminar vuestros rostros con sendas sonrisas y segundos después ella empezó a gritar, sinónimo de la siguiente contracción.

Le besas la mano. La doctora con una sonrisa enorme en medio de la cara da la orden de empezar a empujar pero algo pasaba… algo iba mal. Ada estaba sangrando y simplemente dejo de ejercer fuerza en vuestro apretón de manos, a la vez que le empezaban a pesar los ojos y luchaba por mantenerlos abiertos y seguir enfocándote a ti. Eso no te gusta y te invade el pánico y replicas como puedes ya que te van obligando a abandonar la sala. Le gritas a una Ada cansada, derrotada. Como en contadas veces habías visto a aquella mujer.

Te sueltan de su mano a la vez que la ves sonreír y finalmente cerrar los ojos. Te sacan a patadas de allí.

Te encuentras en una sala totalmente blanca, con sillas en los lados y deduces que es la sala de espera. Esperar, eso es lo que te tocaba ahora, ¿porque te sientes inútil? No puedes hacer nada. Nada por evitar perderla. Incapaz de estarte quieto, sentado, la situación te va superando y optas por propinarle un sonoro puñetazo a la pared. Pared que no tiene culpa de tu situación, de tu estado de duda y del ahora deseo de que la mujer a la que amas saliese ilesa de toda aquella broma del destino. Con o sin bebe.

Pero lo que sale por esa puerta es tu futuro junto a un desconocido que con un pesar y un sufrimiento que no le corresponden te da la noticia, negando con un simple gesto de cabeza que tu deseo se desmoronaba junto con un futuro al lado de la mujer que habías amado durante veinte largos años. Ahora no te servia de nada, ningún "¡Ada, espera!", porque ella no había esperado. Sencillamente ella nunca lo hacia.

A la vez que se apartaba para dar paso a un pequeño niño rubio para que lo recibieras en tus brazos. Esa pequeña personita te deja los pensamientos en blanco y sin nada que decir o soltar por la boca. Durante un minuto, no tienes nada que decir, nada que pensar. Minuto que paso tras que esa criatura hubiera abierto sus pequeños, grandes ojos. Ojos exactos a los de su madre.

Eso ayudo a que tus pensamientos se aclarasen y volvieran. Junto con lágrimas agridulces que se negaban a recorrer tus mejillas. Para pensar en que ese momento llegabas a odiar al producto de vuestro amor. Esa "cosa" ahora dependía de ti y lo odiabas por ser el culpable de llevarse a lo que mas habías amado. Por llevarse tu vida, porque la mujer de rojo era tu vida sin lugar a dudas y ahora ya no estaba. Como si nunca hubiese existido. Solo quedabais tú y… él, porque por mucho que hubieses preferido perderle a él antes que a ella. Tienes que admitir y confesar que lo protegerías con tu propia vida, que juntos lo superaríais y que sin conocerle, ya lo querías y adorabas. Ella lo hubiese querido así y encima tenia sus ojos.

_No puedo cambiar mis ansias__  
__Puedo mejorar mis flaquezas__  
__Si quieres camina conmigo__  
__Quisiera amarte hasta el infinito__  
__No puedo bajarte la luna__  
__Si puedo llevarte hacia ella__  
__No puedo bajarte una estrella__  
__Si puedo tratarte como a una de ellas_

_Mi vida_

_No puedo cambiar mis costumbres__  
__Puedo mejorar mi rutina__  
__No puedo evitar si hace __frío  
__Pero se que puedo servirte de abrigo__  
__No puedo entregarte el mundo__  
__Si puedo llevarte donde quieras__  
__No puedo ser rey de Inglaterra__  
__Si puedo tratarte como una princesa_

_Mi vida_

_Te observaría hasta que no haya vista__  
__Te seguiría hasta el final del mundo si en el día te perdiera__  
__Hasta encontrarte no me __marcharía  
__Le pediría a dios que te cuidara__  
__Que en el peligro siempre te guardara__  
__Y cuando llega al fin la noche__  
__Darte las gracias porque estas __aquí  
__Si tu presencia es fuerte  
__Mi corazón lo siente y lo sabe que tu eres mi vida que sin ti no puedo vivir _

**_Mi vida_**

* * *

_****_**Ya lo sé me queréis matar por haber asesinado a Ada pero... pero.. vale, no tengo escusa TT^TT **

**Pero bueno, quisiera decir que lo último en cursiva fue mi inspiración para hacer esta historia, es la canción con el mismo titulo que el fic (no se si esto se tendría que llamar Songfic o que.. XD) y también lo fue una de las historias de mi superamiga Lirionegro1, gracias y que sepas que te lo dedico :) **

**Terminar diciendo que muchísimas gracias por leer y que espero que en los reviews no me mandéis a la silla eléctrica de camino a mi muerte(aunque me lo merezca). Bueno hacer lo que queráis mientras dejéis review xDDD Me despido, besos y saludos. Sino me ocurre nada, nos vemos en la siguiente y seguiré escribiendo :) **


End file.
